familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Shakopee, Minnesota
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 37076 |population_density_km2 = 511.1 |population_density_sq_mi = 1323.7 |population_urban = |population_metro = 3,459,146 (US: 16th) |timezone = Central |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = Central |utc_offset_DST = -5 |latd= 44 |latm= 48 |latNS= N |longd= 93 |longm= 32 |longEW= W |elevation_m = 234 |elevation_ft = 770 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 55379 |area_code = 952 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-59350 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0651898 |website = www.ci. shakopee.mn.us |footnotes = }} Shakopee ( ) is a city southwest of downtown Minneapolis in the State of Minnesota and is the county seat of Scott County. Located on the south bank bend of the Minnesota River, Shakopee and nearby suburbs comprise the "southwest" portion of Minneapolis-Saint Paul, the sixteenth largest metropolitan area in the United States with 3.3 million people. The population of Shakopee was 37,076 at the 2010 census. The river bank's Shakopee Historic District contains burial mounds built by prehistoric cultures. In the 17th century, Chief Shakopee of the Mdewakanton Dakota established his village on the east end. Trading brought about the city's establishment in the 19th century and Shakopee boomed as a commerce exchange site between river and rail at Murphy's Landing. Once an isolated city competing in the Minnesota River Valley, by the 1960s its economy shifted to the expanding metropolitan area. Significant growth as a bedroom community occurred after U.S. Highway 169 was realigned in 1996 toward the new Bloomington Ferry Bridge. The city is currently known for the Valleyfair amusement park and the Canterbury Park horse racetrack. The Minnesota Renaissance Festival is associated with Shakopee though is located in nearby Louisville Township. Shakopee has an orderly annexation agreement for the entirety of the township with no definite timeline. History Burial mounds along the Minnesota River bluff located in present Veterans Memorial Park date between 500 to 2,000 years. Following the Dakota migration from Mille Lacs Lake in the 17th century, several bands of Mdewakanton Dakota settled along the Minnesota River and continued the mound building tradition. One of these bands was led by Chief Shakopee. The Ojibwa nation began pushing into Dakota territory and reportedly Shakopee's band skirmished in 1768 and 1775. Shakopee died in 1827 at Fort Snelling. The second man to take the name Chief Shakopee was his adopted Ojibwa son Eaglehead (b. 1794-1857). The original Shakopee acquired his name when his wife, White Buffalo Woman, gave birth to sextuplet boys. Shakopee means "the six." Explorer Joseph Nicollet recorded that Eaglehead had been elected to lead the band and assume his father's name in 1838. By this time, Nicollet referred to the "Village of the Six," a permanent village south of the river, acting as a boundary to the Ojibwa, and was east of the present downtown. He noted the village and locality was commonly called the "village of the prairie" (published as tinta ottonwe). The Shakopee band lived in summer bark lodges and winter tipis, following the changes of the season with cornfields planted. The Dakota nation ceded land in 1851 and many relocated to Chief Shakopee's village which had moved south to where the current Shakopee-Mdewakanton Indian Reservation is in nearby Prior Lake. The band swelled to 400 people and leadership passed to Shakopee II's son Eatoka (b. 1811-1865) who became Shakpedan (Little Shakopee/Little Six) at the death of his father. After the Dakota War of 1862, Shakpedan was hanged at Fort Snelling in 1865 for participating in the massacres. Descendants of the Mdewakanton Dakota placed of Shakopee land into tribal land trust in 2003. Meanwhile in 1851, Thomas A. Holmes established a trading post west of the Dakota and platted Shakopee Village in 1854 after Chief Shakopee II. The city quickly grew, incorporating in 1857 but surrendered their charter in 1861 due to conflicts in the Dakota War. As tensions lifted, the city incorporated again in 1870 but the western end was left in township status and renamed Jackson Township, Minnesota in 1861, likely after President Andrew Jackson. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of ; is land and is water. U.S. Highway 169 and County Highway 101 are two of the main routes in Shakopee. Highway 169 and nearby State Highway 13 connect Shakopee to the rest of the Minneapolis – Saint Paul region. County Highway 101 serves as a major east–west connector route of historic downtown Shakopee. Demographics 2013 Estimate }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 37,076 people, 12,772 households, and 9,275 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 13,339 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 77.0% White, 4.3% African American, 1.2% Native American, 10.3% Asian, 4.5% from other races, and 2.7% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 7.8% of the population. There were 12,772 households of which 45.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.1% were married couples living together, 10.5% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.9% had a male householder with no wife present, and 27.4% were non-families. 20.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.83 and the average family size was 3.31. The median age in the city was 32.2 years. 30.2% of residents were under the age of 18; 6.6% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 37.2% were from 25 to 44; 19.2% were from 45 to 64; and 6.8% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.8% male and 51.2% female. 2000 census At the 2000 census, there were 20,568 people, 7,540 households and 5,360 families residing in the city. The population density was 761.7 per square mile (294.1/km²). There were 7,805 housing units at an average density of 289.0 per square mile (111.6/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 91.61% White, 1.33% African American, 0.94% Native American, 2.41% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 2.14% from other races, and 1.54% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.40% of the population. There were 7,540 households of which 38.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.2% were married couples living together, 8.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.9% were non-families. 21.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.66 and the average family size was 3.12. 27.5% of the population were under the age of 18, 8.9% from 18 to 24, 38.8% from 25 to 44, 17.5% from 45 to 64, and 7.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 98.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.6 males. The median household income was $59,137 and the median family income was $66,885 (these figures had risen to $72,523 and $83,235 respectively in a 2007 estimate). Males had a median income of $41,662 versus $32,244 for females. The per capita income for the city was $25,128. About 1.8% of families and 3.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.6% of those under age 18 and 4.4% of those age 65 or over. Education Shakopee Public Schools include five elementary schools, one Sixth Grade Center, two junior high schools and one senior high school. The elementary schools are:http://www.shakopee.k12.mn.us/se3bin/clientschool.cgi?schoolname=school430 * Red Oak Elementary * Sun Path Elementary * Sweeney Elementary * Eagle Creek Elementary * Jackson Elementary Students in grade 6 attend the Pearson Sixth Grade Center, formerly known as Pearson Elementary. Shakopee Junior Highs are known as Shakopee Junior High East and Shakopee Junior High West. Shakopee East was formerly known as the Middle School, which taught grades 6 and 7. Shakopee East Junior High now teaches grades 7-9. Shakopee Junior High West, formerly known as Shakopee Junior High, previously taught grades 8 and 9, but now, like Shakopee East, Shakopee West teaches grades 7-9. A border divides the Junior High aged kids to East or West. Shakopee High School has grades 10 through 12. Shakopee is also the location of the Shakopee Area Catholic Schools. The city of Shakopee also has a campus of the Globe University/Minnesota School of Business, a private career college offering programs in business, health sciences, legal sciences, multimedia and design and information technology. Politics Shakopee is located in Minnesota's 2nd congressional district, represented by John Kline, a Republican, scoring 2.8% progressive on a range of issues and 88% conservative based on 2006 House votes. * State Representative District 55A Mike Beard * State Senator District 55 Claire Robling Places of worship * Brookwood Community Church http://www.brookwood.net * Cross of Peace Lutheran Church http://www.crossofpeace.net * Friendship Church http://www.friendship-church.org * Mount Olive Evangelical Lutheran Church http://www.mountolivelutheran.com * Slavic Baptist Church http://www.shakopeechurch.com * Saints Joachim & Anne http://www.shakopeecatholic.org * ValleyView Baptist Church http://valleyviewshakopee.org Recreation Located in Shakopee is a relatively new soccer complex that has a growing program. There are also several regional attractions (see below). Notable people * Jamal Abu-Shamala, a Jordanian-American basketball player for the Minnesota Golden Gophers, was born in Shakopee and went to the high school. * Scott Ferrozzo, a mixed martial artist who held a 4-2 record. * Eleanor Gates, playwright, was born here in 1875. * Christopher Straub, a contestant on ''Project Runway'' (season 6), often visits the Culvers of Shakopee. * Maurice Hubert Stans, United States Secretary of Commerce * Anthony Bonsante, "The Bullet", is a professional boxer and competitor on the reality TV show The Contender. Attractions ]] Shakopee is the location of several attractions that are well-recognized throughout the state and even nationally. * Valleyfair is a family amusement park located just outside of the Shakopee downtown on County Highway 101. * The Landing is an historic village located on the Minnesota River just outside of downtown Shakopee. The Landing is a working representation of Minnesota life from the 1840s-1890's. * Canterbury Park is a horse racetrack and card club located at the intersection of Canterbury Road and U.S. Highway 169. * Minnesota Renaissance Festival attracts visitors from all over the world and is located south of Shakopee on U.S. Highway 169. * Mystic Lake Casino is located nearby on the Shakopee-Mdewakanton Indian Reservation. * Historic downtown Shakopee features numerous small town boutiques and restaurants, an old fashioned bakery, Turtle's 1890 Social Center, riverside concerts, and summertime bi-weekly classic car shows. In popular culture * Shakopee was mentioned in the 2006 film Cars when the character Minny said she once went to Shakopee for "Crazy Days". The voice actress, Edie McClurg, ad-libbed the city's name into the script. Shakopee does celebrate "Derby Days" named for the horse racing tradition of the city's history, and there may have been a predecessor to it called "Crazy Days". Most likely, however, this is a reference to a sidewalk sale, which are common in the Midwest and often have names that include the term "Crazy Days". * The Daily Show with Jon Stewart reported on the woman's prison in Shakopee. The story was about the controversy of the fence-less prison and the arguments between citizens wanting a fence and not wanting a fence.http://www.thedailyshow.com/watch/tue-march-7-2006/uncaged-heat * The theme park Valleyfair appeared in the film Little Big League. * In the TV series, Big Time Rush, Kendall Schmidt's character, Kendall Knight, is said to have been born in Shakopee. * On March 3, 2012, the Lindsay Lohan episode of Saturday Night Live featured a skit on a radio station based out of Shakopee, with Taran Killam, Bobby Moynihan and Lindsay Lohan as the DJ's, and Vanessa Bayer as the news correspondent. Bayer refers to Eagle Creek and Red Oak Elementary Schools, as well as the Shakopee Middle School. The skit was done again, this time on the January 20, 2013 episode, starring Jennifer Lawrence as an intern. References External links * City of Shakopee Website * ''Shakopee Valley News '' * Shakopee Derby Days * Shakopee Heritage Society * Shakopee Soccer Association Category:Cities in Scott County, Minnesota Category:Cities in Minnesota Category:County seats in Minnesota Category:Dakota toponyms